This invention relates to terminal clips that transfer force from a cord of a block and tackle window balance to a window jamb to hold up a window sash, and, more particularly to a terminal clip that protects the cord from cutting and abrasion during operation of the block and tackle window balance.
Hung window assemblies generally include a window frame, a lower window sash, an upper window sash, a pair of window jambs, two sets of jamb pockets, and at least one window balance device for offsetting the weight of a window sash throughout a range of travel within the window frame. Block and tackle window balance devices use a combination of a spring and pulleys located within a channel to balance the weight of the window sash at any position within the jamb pockets.
When installed in a window frame, the block and tackle window balance device is secured to the window sash and is connected to the window jamb via the terminal clip. The terminal clip, which is attached to a cord connecting the pulleys of the block and tackle window balance, is hooked into an opening within the window jamb. In prior art terminal clips, the cord is attached to a bottom portion of the terminal clip (e.g., below a hooked portion of the terminal clip).
In some prior art window balance devices, the cord is attached via a knot to the bottom portion of the terminal clip and thus, is exposed as the highest projection point on the terminal clip. A disadvantage of this type of connection between the cord and the terminal clip is that the exposed cord may be cut or frayed by the block and tackle window balance device during normal operation of the block and tackle window balance. In other prior art window balance devices, the cord is crimped to the bottom portion of the terminal clip. A disadvantage of this type of connection between the cord and the terminal clip is that typically the cord pulls out from a crimped connection at a lower pull out force than for a knotted connection.
In general, in one aspect, the invention relates to a terminal clip for attaching a block and tackle window balance device to a window jamb. The terminal clip protects a cord of the block and tackle window balance device from cutting and abrasion during operation. In one embodiment, the terminal clip includes a first end portion defining an opening for passing a terminal end of a cord therethrough, a second end portion disposed remotely from the first end portion, and an intermediate portion extending between the first end portion and the second end portion. The intermediate portion includes a hook for attaching the terminal clip to a window frame.
In another embodiment, the terminal clip includes a second end portion that includes a bend and defines at least one second end opening for the cord to pass through. In another embodiment, the second end portion defines two second end openings for the cord to pass through.
In yet another embodiment, the terminal clip is made from stainless steel. In other embodiments, the terminal clip is formed of unitary construction. In another embodiment, the terminal end of the cord is knotted. In yet another embodiment, the knot is disposed in an aperture that receives the hooked end when the terminal clip is installed in the window. In one embodiment, when the terminal clip is installed in the window frame, the cord is shielded so as not to extend beyond an uppermost extent of the terminal clip.
In general, in another aspect, the invention relates to a terminal clip for a balance for a window. The terminal clip includes a first end defining at least two openings for a cord to pass through, and a hooked end disposed remotely from the first end and wherein the cord terminates proximate to the hooked end. In one embodiment, the first end of the terminal clip includes a bend between the at least two openings. In another embodiment, the terminal clip is formed of unitary construction. In yet another embodiment, when the terminal clip is installed in a window, the cord is shielded being disposed so as not to extend beyond an uppermost extent of the terminal clip.
In general, in one aspect, the invention relates to a terminal clip for a window. The terminal clip includes a first end and a hooked end disposed remotely therefrom. The hooked end defines an opening for passing a terminal end of a cord therethrough.
In one embodiment, the first end of the terminal clip defines at least one opening for the cord to pass through. In another embodiment, the terminal clip is formed of unitary construction. In yet another embodiment, the terminal end of the cord includes a knot. In still yet another embodiment, the knot is disposed in an aperture that receives the hooked end when the terminal clip is installed in the window. In one embodiment, when the terminal clip is installed in a window, the cord is shielded being disposed so as not to extend beyond an uppermost extent of the terminal clip.
In general, in another aspect, the invention relates to a block and tackle window balance device for use in single or double hung windows. The block and tackle window balance device includes a channel, a fixed pulley block unit, a translatable pulley block unit, a spring with a first end and a second end, a cord, and a terminal clip. The spring, the translatable pulley block unit, and the fixed pulley block unit are all located within the channel. The first end of the spring and the fixed pulley block unit are fixed at opposite ends of the channel. The cord has a first end and a second end and connects the translatable and fixed pulley block units. The first end of the cord is attached to the translatable pulley block and a second end is attached to the terminal clip. The terminal clip includes a first end and a hooked end disposed remotely from the first end. The hooked end of the terminal clip defines an opening for passing the second end of the cord therethrough.
The foregoing and other objects, aspects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following description and from the claims.